deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Midoriya vs Kazuma
MidoriyaVsKazuma.jpg|Greenharemlords Description My Hero Academia vs Konosuba! When two heroes who wear green, that started out weak and ended up as one of the most powerful characters in the series, get into a brawl, who will win? And who will die? Will Midoriya Smash Kazuma, or Will Kazuma steal the win? Intro Necro: Heroes come in many different forms, and sometimes they aren't who you would expect. '''''Mercer: Izuku Midoriya, The symbol of peace in training! Necro: And Satou Kazuma, The adventurer from another world! Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer. Necro: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Midoriya Smashes Into DEATH BATTLE! Necro: Izuku "Deku" Midoriya was born powerless in a world of super powers. Those super powers, Quirks, as most call them, defined your place in society. As one of the 20% that didn't have such a power, Midoriya was abused and knocked around by most, and pitied by the rest. Mercer: While this my sound like a villain backstory, it's far from it. Midoriya was inspired by a certain hero, a symbol of peace. That hero was...ALL MIGHT! Ya'll remember that guy, right? Well, No matter what happened to him, Midoriya kept his head up, hoping to become a hero, even though he didn't have any powers. Necro: And then, after one particularly bad day, Izuku was walking home from school, and he was attacked by a guy with a slime quirk, only to be saved by his icon, All Might. Naturally, Midoriya was pretty happy about this, and after All Might basically murdered that slime guy, All Might named Midoriya to be his successor. But how could this be? Midoriya had no quirk, at least until All Might fixed that. Mercer: Ya see, All Might's quirk, One For All, allows him to pass it off to a new user, something which he really needed to do, as he was in pretty bad shape. So, Midoriya got the one thing he wanted most. A quirk to help people with. Necro: One For All gives Midoriya a massive amount of powers, like it's most common use, Super Strength! This buffs Midoriya's strength to absurd levels, easily allowing him to destroy buildings, giant robots and pillars with ease! Mercer: But...all of that strength comes at a cost, as if Midoriya uses this power, he breaks his body. Take this as an example. When Midoriya used this quirk for the first time, he shattered his right arm and both legs! So naturally, he would need some training to control such raw power. Necro: So, after a season and a half of breaking his limbs, Midoriya finally went to get said training, from the guy who trained All Might, Gran Torino. Mercer: Midoriya then learned how to control more of All For One, and he even unlocked a new ability, known as Full Cowling. This ability focuses on speed more than power, and as a bonus, he doesn't break his limbs when he uses it! Kazuma Steals A DEATH BATTLE! Interlude MidoriyavsKazumaset.jpg Green Warriors-Prelude Green Warriors-Fight Verdict Kazumawins.jpg Midoriyawins.jpg Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Necromercer 2020 Category:Necromercer Post Reboot Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:My Hero vs Konosuba Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Fist vs Unique Weapon Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Fire vs Wind Category:Ice vs Wind Category:Water vs Wind Category:'Light Novel' themed Death Battles